1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content creation and, more particularly, to creating content within a secure processing environment according to a wiki content creation model.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “wiki” refers to collaborative software that allows users to add content to a data collection and further permits users to edit that content. Wiki applications commonly are implemented as Websites accessible via the World Wide Web. The term “wiki” also is used to refer to the data collection managed by the wiki application. While creating or editing an electronic document, wiki functionality allows a user to utilize markup language to establish links to existing content within the same wiki.
An author invokes wiki functionality by utilizing a specialized tag within the electronic document being authored. The specialized tag identifies a phrase within the electronic document. The wiki application detects the tagged phrase and searches for another electronic document within the same wiki that has a name matching the tagged phrase. If found, the tagged phrase within the electronic document is turned into a hyperlink to the electronic document having the same name as the tagged phrase.
In the event that no electronic document having a name matching the tagged phrase is found within the wiki, the wiki application creates a blank electronic document called a stub. The stub is created with a name corresponding to the tagged phrase. The stub, serves as a place holder into which future user-contributed content can be added by the author or another contributor to the wiki.
One example of a Wiki is an online encyclopedia, implemented as a publicly available Website, through which users can contribute and view content. While a conventional wiki does amass a significant volume of quality data, such implementations lack the safeguards necessary for using the technology within a secure, or protected, processing environment. For example, within a company intranet or a team project site, different security mechanisms or safeguards are needed to prevent unauthorized access by users to selected data items. These features are lacking from conventional wiki implementations.
It would be beneficial to provide wiki functionality within a secure processing environment in a manner that addresses the limitations described above.